


Two contestants remaining

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, This could probably be the starting prompt of a pretty angsty fic, Welcome to the murder, bellamy Blake (mentioned) - Freeform, but I'm not up to writing it at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: Octavia and Clarke are the last two contestants in this Hunger Games.





	Two contestants remaining

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent this ask on Tumblr: "Okay, but if in the Hunger Games the last two players were Clarke and Octavia, which one do you think would win and why?" and wrote this drabble as a response.

There were three bangs last night. The pictures of the smart kids she had met during training from districts 5 and 10 had finally met their end. Clarke pursed her lips as she thought of them laughing and high fiving what felt like a lifetime ago. As she finished packing up her sleeping area she did a soft double clap of her hands as a farewell to them.

Now there were two. Just herself, and the girl from district 8. 

That girl was not messing around in training. She was the textbook example of “not here to make friends”. 

Except for that one time Clarke had caught her stepping out of the elevator.

Clarke had been locked out of the elevator trying to get back upstairs to her room. After a few minutes of sitting beside the tube Octavia had stumbled out crying and muttering to herself. 

“I’m sorry Bellamy…”

“Who is Bellamy?” Clarke asked softly looking up at Octavia from her position on the floor. 

Octavia, surprised by Clarke whirled around - immediately putting her brave mask back on. 

“He’s none of your business!”

For the remaining days at training Clarke had asked around. Her mentor had told her that Bellamy was Octavia’s brother. He had done everything to keep her name out of the draw - but she still had been picked. Apparently she had put her name in the draw a couple times as a means to barter in their district.

The sun continued to rise as the day began and Clarke slowly made her way through the ruins that made the arena towards the well. 

During the early days of the games a young girl she had partnered with had speculated that the ruins were actually District 13. But Clarke wasn’t so sure. The plants were too dense. And didn’t district 13 make weapons? The ruins seemed to be a series of cages and pits - occasionally dotted with buildings where strange plants could be seen through the windows. 

Whatever the answer was - that young girl wasn’t ever going to know. She died walking into one of those buildings where the plants that looked like they held delicious golden berries suddenly turned and consumed the girl alive. Clarke had watched through the window with horror - unable to help as the vines had quickly wrapped the girl from several ends.  

Going slowly Clarke listened intently, constantly look around herself. Sometimes she doubled back to take a new path. More than once this strategy had saved her life from the trackers on the other teams. But as she backed up for a third time—

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!** _

And then a scream followed.

Clarke was so startled she nearly fell over. Luckily she didn’t as from her left side she heard loud crashing sounds as something impossibly big was making its way towards her.

But first something- that is someone- smaller emerged from the woods on the left. It was Octavia - sprinting as fast as she could away from whatever it was. 

Now it was Octavia’s turn to nearly fall over as she bumped into Clarke. She had not expected to literally run into Clarke, and was quickly reassessing what to do next.

Clarke didn’t give Octavia time to think. Clarke pushed Octavia to the ground and then she bolted away - the sounds of “ _YOU BITCH_ ” echoing behind her. But Clarke knew she had to get away from this dangerous girl with the swords, and away from the monster that was still crashing through the woods after Octavia. Hopefully whatever that thing was would do the dirty work for her and end these miserable games.

However as she ran it was clear that the monster hadn’t quite caught up with Octavia in time. She could hear the crashing sounds behind her, and Octavia’s yelling. 

 _I need to find a place to hide before she does,_ Clarke thought.

The buildings Clarke dared to not enter were coming up in front of her. 

Clarke bit her lip and ran faster, towards the building with the plants with the golden berries. 

Taking a quick look behind her - Clarke knew Octavia was at least 30 seconds behind her, and luckily the trees were dense enough to hide what she was doing.

Clarke opened the door to the building with the berries outwards, and then hid behind the door in the triangle shape it made with the outside of the building.

Please work, please work, please work, Clarke silently prayed to herself. Closing her eyes and hanging on tight to the outside door handle.

It did.

Octavia went bounding into the building after where she had assumed Clarke had went. 

But it only worked for a moment.

The double doors inside were a clear marker that told Octavia to double back out. Clarke could hear Octavia shuffling on the ground in front of the door as she moved around searching for where Clarke went. 

The loud thundering noises through the forest were getting louder now.

Using her foot against the fall behind to help propel her, Clarke slammed the door forward and into Octavia. Clarke had taken Octavia off guard - she heard a sickening snapping sound and Octavia had slumped to the floor. 

However as Clarke went to run around her and away, Octavia caught her foot, sending Clarke slamming into the hard brick ground. 

They both struggled. Clarke trying to get away. Octavia - her leg apparently broken - was determined to keep Clarke next to her. 

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!** _

Both Clarke and Octavia looked up in horror. The monster had arrived.

It was big and hairy. It looked like a picture of an ape she had seen when in school - but overgrown and  _angry._

The monster bounded towards them. 

Clarke grabbed one of the loose bricks next to her. Octavia flinched, loosening her grip as she expected Clarke to use the brick as a weapon in her beating. Instead Clarke threw it - it sailed out of her hand, and through the glass window of the room with the golden berries.

Immediately the vines - starving for better light, air, and flesh - crashed through the opening grabbing at everything in front of them. 

The vines intercepted the monster on its path towards Clarke and Octavia - tripping the monster and chewing him up quickly.

Clarke kicked at Octavia and finally was free from her grasp. Her knee had been injured when Octavia had knocked her down - but Clarke staggered away as quickly as she could. 

Taking one last look back - she saw the fear in Octavia’s eyes as the first vine grabbed hold of her leg.

“Tell my brother my loc-” Octavia started, but it was too late, a vine had lacerated her neck. 

Clarke felt her stomach drop as she continued to back away from what she had done, and quietly hoped she’d never have to tell Bellamy, whoever he was, anything about this horrible moment. 


End file.
